When You're Around
by Ariel Sun
Summary: "The Prince didn't like me, he never will! I hated myself. No one will ever like me…" Feelings of self-hatred start to surround her. What will happen? Oneshot. TadesexOC


"Oh, the Prince is _so _cute!" a few fan girls squealed as Tadese Hotori passed by about twenty feet away. I could see why those girls obsessed over him. With the shy and sensitive outer character of his and the sweet person you got to know when you talked to him, plus his spot in the Guardians, he was practically the most popular boy in the sixth grade, even the school! Sure, I had a crush on him, but I wasn't public about it like the other girls were. I was way to shy to even hint to him that I liked him. Tadese-kun and I were almost friends, he talked to me occasionally to see what I was up to and we would talk for a few minutes, catching up, but he would never flirt with me. Who am I kidding? He never would, not in a million years! So I stayed in the shadows, keeping to myself like I always did.

And then he looked at me. And smiled. I could feel my heart melting and draining to my feet. My cheeks got hot. I smiled back, and then looked away. His blond hair hung in his face, but today, it was a bit windy so his forehead was exposed and his cape flowed freely in the wind. I felt dazed. Then I realized the kids around me were starting to scatter. It was time for class.

I sat behind Tadese-kun. The seating chart has been this way all year. I stared at the back of his head instead of listening. How could he be so perfect? I looked down. I hope he couldn't feel that I was staring at him. If he caught me, I would die of embarrassment. The Prince would never like me…

"Hey, Sato Amaya-san? Could I borrow a pencil?" Tadese had turned around to face me, smiling.

"Huh? Oh!" I dug through my bag that was at my side, frantically searching for an extra pencil. Finally, I found one. I pulled it out and handed it to him. "Here." Tadese smiled.

"Thanks!" Then he turned back around. Oh, how could a ten second encounter with him cause my heart to beat five times faster than it normally did?

After school, I walked outside, getting ready to walk home, then I saw Tadese in the schoolyard. He noticed me, and waved. I looked behind me, to make sure he was truly waving to me. I waved back half-heartedly, grinning stupidly. Then a girl ran up and kissed him on the cheek. My hand stayed in the air, frozen. It was like a slap in the face. How could I be so stupid? I turned and ran away, not bothering to see the reaction Tadese had, eyes closed, blind to where I was heading. The Prince didn't like me, he never will! I hated myself. No one will ever like me…

Then, a feeling of hopelessness washed over me. It felt like a big, dark blanket. I felt sleepy. I was in a haze. It was like hearing faintly what was happening while sleeping. It sounded like there was a fight going on. I remember falling to the ground, trembling severely.

Then I heard a voice, seemingly inside my head.

"Amaya-san, listen to me. Don't give up! You can fight this!"

Tadese?

"You're amazing, why can't you see that? Don't sell yourself short!"

More fighting. Then a white light. Oh god, was I dying? I opened my eyes. There was Tadese, along with the other Guardians. He smiled at me and helped me up.

"Wha-What happened?"

"You got tired, that's all. You should take better care of yourself." Tadese said softly. He turned to the Guardians. "Can I have a moment with Sato Amaya-san?" Tadese said to them. They all shrugged and walked away. "Sato Amaya-san…"

"Um, you can call me Amaya, if that's okay," I stammered.

"Amaya-chan…" Oh no, here comes the rejection. "…I like you."

"What?" He likes me? That can't be! It's impossible! "I mean, what about that girl earlier?"

Tadese blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, her? Honestly, I have no clue who she is. Some fan girl I suppose…"

"Tadese-kun, I- I like you… too," I sputtered.

"Really?"

I nodded, shaking a bit from excitement. He likes me! Tadese wrapped an arm around me.

"Amaya-chan… can I kiss you?" I nodded, my heart pounding. Tadese gently pressed his lips to mine. I closed my eyes. The kiss ended all too quick, but I smiled afterward. I rested my forehead on his. Everything suddenly felt better.

That night, I swore to myself that I would be more confident and outspoken. I prayed and prayed and prayed that night before I went to bed that I could be someone not as shy as me.

The next morning when I woke, I stretched and went to my mirror. But I noticed something in my bed. It was… an egg? An egg? I screamed.

"WHAT IS THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS?"


End file.
